homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121615-Unlucky News
21:39:12 -- clownfishCurator CC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:39 -- 21:39:15 CC: hey 21:39:29 GG: Hello. Mr. Carter. 21:39:58 CC: i figured out the light thing 21:40:02 CC: figured i should let you know 21:40:11 GG: Ah. You. Have? That. Is. Most. Excellent. To. Hear. 21:40:35 GG: So. Then.... In. What. Regards. Does. Your. Aspect. Work? 21:42:45 CC: it's, uh 21:42:47 CC: luck 21:42:50 GG: .... 21:43:36 GG: Erm. What? 21:44:14 CC: light is luck 21:44:21 CC: i 21:44:26 CC: i destroy luck 21:44:33 CC: that's my power 21:45:30 GG: So. Luck. Is. An. Actual. Thing? Are. You. Certain? 21:46:32 CC: yeah 21:46:44 CC: i tried it a few times 21:47:01 CC: it's a thing, yeah 21:47:59 GG: I. Admit. There. Are. Times. Where. People. Have. Told. Me. That. Something. I. Know. Must. Exist. Does. Not. Exist.... But.... Luck. Does. Not. Exist.... I. May. Wish. It. Upon. Others. But. That. Is. Formality.... 21:49:38 GG: How. Are. You. Certain. Precisely? 21:49:58 GG: What. Occured. With. The. Tries. That. Make. You. Certain. Luck. Exists. And. You. Are. Destroying. It? 21:50:48 CC: our team, uh, ended up fighting some imps 21:51:45 CC: they were really strong, and fast 21:52:10 GG: Yes. I. Have. Noted. The. Imps. Here. Can. Be. The. Same..... 21:52:43 CC: they, uh, they got some of us pretty good, 21:53:05 CC: basically you wouldn't expect them to screw up or trip or anything stupid like that 21:53:14 CC: but, well, uh 21:53:50 CC: i remembered something might have happened with, uh, the fight with lorrea 21:54:15 GG: Yes. I. Remember. You. Telling. Me. About. That.... 21:54:41 CC: so i kept trying it, and almost every time i did, uh 21:54:50 CC: they ended up fucking up somehow 21:55:56 GG: And. You. Are. Certain. Your. Power. Was. Activating? You. Felt. What. "Light." Was? 21:57:43 CC: yeah 21:58:26 GG: Hmm.... 21:59:52 CC: heh, it's not the greatest news, i know 22:00:03 GG: Well. There. Is. Nothing. Bad. About. This. News.... 22:00:37 GG: It. Is. Certainly. Interesting. To. Note.... 22:02:36 GG: I. Had. Always. Considered. Hard. Work. And. Determination. To. Be. More. Of. A. Factor. For. Battles.... One. Could. Not. Rely. On. Random. Happenstance.... But. If. What. You. Say. Is. True. You. Can. Cause. Those. Random. Happenstance.... They. Are. No. Longer. Random.... 22:04:19 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. What. To. Think. Of. That.... 22:04:30 CC: well, uh, they probably still are more of a factor 22:04:47 CC: lorrea pulled us through it after all 22:05:29 CC: i wouldn't put it past her to overpower it 22:06:56 GG: Yes. But. You. Are. Most. Certainly. An. Asset. To. Her.... Anything. That. She. May. Not. Be. Able. To. Overpower. You. Would. Be. Able. To. Cause. Misfortune. To.... Turning. The. Tide. Of. Battle.... 22:08:24 GG: I. Wished. Miss. Suproc. Had. Known. Of. This.... The. Battle. We. Had. May. Have. Been. Quite. Different. With. Her. Own. Way. Of. Using. Light.... 22:08:57 GG: And. Now. She. Is. Likely. Lost. To. Us.... 22:09:14 GG: How. Is. Miss. Fenrix. Doing? 22:09:57 CC: heheh, turn the tide of battle, right 22:10:16 GG: Yes. I. Did. Say. That.... 22:10:21 CC: i haven't heard from lorrea since we talked about what, uh, what happened 22:11:15 CC: she said she'd be coming over here soon but i haven't heard from anyone 22:12:02 CC: so she's on her way over from wherever she is i guess 22:13:28 GG: I. Can. Only. Hope. Her. Rage. For. What. Happened. Will. Lessen.... Events. Were. Manipulated. To. Cause. What. Happened. To. Miss. Suproc. To. Occur.... 22:13:52 GG: She. Knows. This. Now.... 22:14:33 CC: wait what 22:16:28 GG: It. Is. A. Bit. Much. To. Explain. But. Events. Were. Manipulated. By. Jack. And. Scarlet. So. That. Miss. Fenrix. Would. Steal. The. Life. Force. Of. Miss. Suproc. To. Keep. Madame. Cenero. Alive.... 22:18:36 GG: They. Were. Able. To. Keep. Miss. Libby. Blind. To. What. Was. Going. To. Happen. To. Miss. Suproc. And. Took. Advantage. Of. Miss. Fenrix'S. Inexperience. With. Her. Power.... 22:20:33 CC: them again 22:20:41 GG: Yes. 22:20:48 CC: do they just do this for fun now 22:21:43 GG: It. Is. Hard. To. Say. For. Scarlet. But. Jack. Would. Likely. Have. Bigger. Plans.... While. Still. Choosing. To. Accomplish. Those. Plans. In. The. Most. Sadistic. Way. Possible.... 22:24:23 CC: fantastic 22:24:36 GG: I. Would. Not. Think. So. 22:24:45 CC: ... 22:25:03 GG: ....Sarcasm? 22:25:08 CC: yeah 22:25:22 GG: Good.... 22:26:45 GG: In. Any. Case. It. Still. Stands. That. For. What. Ever. Reason. These. Twink. Gods. Do. Anything. The. Whole. Of. Existence. Seems. To. Shake.... 22:27:08 GG: And. We. Are. Still. Unable. To. Do. Anything. Against. Them. 22:27:36 CC: yeah 22:28:06 CC: i don't like being scattered like this with everything going on 22:29:04 GG: So. Everyone. Has. Scattered? 22:30:04 CC: yeah 22:30:25 CC: lorrea, uh, went off into the tunnels 22:30:56 CC: the others are out there looking for her 22:32:00 GG: It. Seems. Odd. That. She. Would. Need. To. Be. Looked. For.... I. Mean. I. Know. There. Would. Be. A. Reason. Why. She. Would. Not. Be. Found. During. A. Certain. Period. Of. Time.... But.... 22:32:52 CC: ...wouldn't be found 22:33:05 GG: It. Is. A. Bit. Much. To. Explain. 22:33:37 GG: And. There. Are. Parts. That. Should. Not. Be. Explained. Over. The. Chat. Client. 22:35:26 CC: but, uh, i mean, she's still on her way here, in the tunnels, uh 22:35:40 GG: I. Would. Hope. So.... 22:37:04 GG: All. The. Same. Try. To. Contact. To. Her. Before. Hand.... 22:40:25 CC: i mean, she, uh, she was, she can't have left the tunnels, she knows we're here, she knows about everything that's, uh, 22:40:38 CC: i'll, uh, try to do that, yeah, sure 22:41:29 GG: I. May. Contact. Her. Myself. Soon. As. Well. To. Make. Certain. She. Is. Alright.... 22:41:52 GG: Too. Many. Players. Are. Taking. Rash. Actions.... 22:42:49 GG: Be. Safe. Mr. Carter.... 22:43:07 CC: you're right about that, hahah, uh 22:43:13 CC: you too serios 22:43:19 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 22:43 -- Category:Serios Category:Kyle